The Well
by lovepatrolalpha618
Summary: Some things are kept hidden for a reason, some secrets best left buried. After learning about an abandoned well linked to a local legend and unsolved mystery long forgotten, Dipper and Mabel decide to look for it. But something goes horribly wrong. When Mabel's life and soul is threatened by a dark entity, Dipper must race against time to save her before she's lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a Happy Halloween!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It happened so fast. One minute she was standing there, up a small mound a few paces ahead, laughing and singing some stupid song that she had in her head, knowing it would annoy Dipper and the next there was a cracking noise, Mabel's eyes widened in surprise and the ground disappeared beneath her and with a startled cry she was gone.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out in alarm, frozen in place a moment. There was a hollow splash and Dipper's feet were moving before he could fully register what happened. "Mabel!" he called out, panicked when she didn't answer as he looked down the deep, dark hole that formed under her a moment ago. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his flashlight, shining it down below. He saw her head sticking out of a dark pool of water, her back to a brick wall, an arm was draped over a board that had fallen in after her. There was a crimson streak forming a trail down her head, her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be moving.

Finally, after a long moment that was too long for comfort Mabel groaned and glanced up at him, "I uh…I think we found it."

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked, freaking out a little inside, no longer caring about his quest to find the well that Mabel was now at the bottom of.

"I…think so?" she called back to him, sounding unsure.

"Do you think you…oh man, oh man…how are we gonna get you out of there?"

Mabel was quiet a moment and Dipper feared she lost consciousness again but then she called back, "Please tell me you have my grappling hook."

Dipper shook his head, "No…don't you have it? You should have it, right? If you have it then do you think you could…?"

"I can't…can't seem to get to it. I _think_ it's in my backpack but…I can't…move…" Mabel sounded a little frustrated, her voice was strained, indicating she was struggling and in pain. "Dipper, I…I think I'm stuck."

"Of course you're stuck, you're at the bottom of a well!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I mean I can't move this board…it's kinda…got me pinned to the wall or something," Mabel explained, sounding surprisingly calm for someone who just fell into a well, but he could hear the quiet panic slowly building in her voice.

"Pinned how?" Dipper called after her.

"I don't know!" she replied, "It's just jammed and I can't move it. It's not allowing any wiggle room at all. I might be able to go down, but not up. If I could just…then _maybe_ I could get to my grappling hook and get out of here but…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid to try," she replied, "the water seems deep and I… I don't know, I think I hurt my arm…"

Dipper's stomach lurched, his heart pounding, "Bad?"

There was a pause, Dipper didn't like the pause, it wasn't a good sign if she was hesitating.

"I'm not sure, I can't…can't really…it hurts but it's also kinda numb and I can't seem to move it," she replied finally. "My shoulder's wedged under this board pretty tight so maybe it's cut off the circulation or something? I can't tell…it's so cold down here… and dark… I'm worried that if I wiggle out from under this board that I might not be able to grab it again and it's the only thing keeping me afloat."

"Oh man, oh man…" Dipper pulled at his hair, almost losing his hat as he paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. He should go for help, but he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone down there. Oh if only he thought to bring rope or something…

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to go and get help, okay?" she told him, as though reading his mind. Her voice was shaky and he could tell she was scared. "I'll uh…I guess I'll just wait here," she chuckled nervously.

"Okay…yeah...are you sure you're okay though?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Yeah….considering. It could be worse. I'm fine for now I think, just go…go get help."

"Okay."

"And Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hurry…" her voice came out small and scared, quivering with a vulnerability that was rare from her. It sprung him into action mode, he didn't want to leave her alone down there, but the quicker he got help, the quicker they'd get her out of there.

"I'll be right back!" he called, running as fast as he could towards the Mystery Shack.

He didn't hear her add, "I don't think I'm alone down here…"

* * *

So, what do you think so far? I would love it if you'd leave a comment or review, and constructive criticism would be awesome if you have any to give. Next chapter should be longer. Thanks! -LPA


	2. Chapter 2

While this hasn't received the traffic I hoped it would get, I have to give a sincere thanks to my lone reviewer, Toolazytologin! Reviews mean a lot to me so I really appreciate it! I also want to thank those of you who favorited/followed this! I hope you guys like this next chapter! - LPA

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Dipper ran as fast as he could, forcing himself to keep moving when his legs began to burn, his sides began to cramp and he struggled to catch his breath. He had to keep moving. Mabel needed him. It wasn't until he was in a life or death rush that he realized just how far away from the Mystery Shack he and Mabel had walked. It was taking way too long for his liking to reach the Shack. It took him half an hour to reach it, and with each minute that went by Dipper imagined his sister, cold, hurt and alone at the bottom of an abandoned well, counting on him, anxious for him to return and get her free.

He was scared for her. Scared that she was hurt worse than she let on, that hypothermia would claim her, that the board would come loose and with her injuries she wouldn't be able to keep her head above water for too long and drown…Anything could happen while he was gone, and that thought terrified him.

By the time he reached the Shack he was breathless and his body burned from the mini-marathon he pushed himself through. When he burst into the Gift Shop out of breath and sweating, feeling like he was about to throw up, everyone stopped to stare.

Wendy was at the counter helping a tourist but when she saw her young friend she rushed up to him, grasping his shoulders to catch him when he nearly collapsed from exhaustion, "Dude, what's wrong? You okay? What's wrong?"

"M….M….Mabel!" he panted, "sh…she's…sh…she needs our help! Hurry!"

"Whoa, whoa, what happened to Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Excuse me," the tourist huffed, "you forgot to give me my change."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Wendy snapped, turning back to Dipper, her green eyes looking at him with concern, "What happened to Mabel?"

"Sh…she fell into….th…the well…stuck…" he breathed. Wendy guided him to the stool behind the counter and made him sit, she grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine and handed it to Dipper. Almost as an afterthought she quickly gave the tourist his change and returned her attention to Dipper.

"Calm down, catch your breath, dude," Wendy soothed, "you're going to make yourself sick."

"No…time!" he exclaimed as it slowly became easier to breathe. Even though he wanted to get back to Mabel as quickly as possible, now that he was seated and resting he felt heavier and heavier, his limbs trembling like jelly. "She's stuck and hurt and…"

"What happened? Start from the beginning…"

"Remember that well you guys were talking about?"

"What well?"

"A couple of days ago, when we were hanging out in the cemetery," Dipper reminded her, "you said there was a well hidden in the woods, Robbie said that it had a stolen treasure that once belonged to the Northwest's buried inside."

"That was just a story, local urban legend," Wendy scoffed as the memory returned to her, but her eyes were wide with concern.

"But we _found_ it! It's real!" Dipper said, "Okay actually, Mabel found it when the ground gave way beneath her and she fell in. She's hurt and stuck down there, we have to hurry and get her out!"

"Okay, I'm with you there," Wendy nodded, "Stan went into town to get some stuff, and Soos is taking a break out back. You get him and I'll get some climbing gear and I'll meet you both at the golf cart, okay?"

Dipper nodded and did as she said while she kicked everyone out and locked the shop, turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He found Soos who was on his phone with presumably his grandmother.

"Hey dude," Soos waved, immediately noticing Dipper's anxiety, he spoke into his phone, "I'll talk to you when I get home Abuleita, I'm sure it'll be fine and you have nothing to worry about, okay?" he murmured something else before saying 'good-bye' and hanging up. "Hey Dipper, what's wrong?"

Quickly he explained as he led the way to the golf cart where Wendy was waiting and the three of them followed Dipper's directions, racing through the woods towards the well that Wendy and Soos had before thought was only a story.

"I'm coming Mabel," Dipper murmured, "I'm coming. Just hold on."

''''''

Meanwhile Mabel grew more and more anxious as she waited for Dipper to return with help. She wasn't normally afraid of the dark, nor was she claustrophobic but the base of the well seemed to get darker and darker with each moment that passed, the walls seemed to be closing in and the ring of light above her seemed to get further and further away.

She shivered violently, her heart pounding with fear, her whole body freezing from the cold that seemed to take root in her very core. She was so cold, her head was throbbing and it was so, so dark. Her stomach rolled with nausea and she was sure that she might've accidentally swallowed some of the gross, stagnant well water when she first fell in. How much time had passed? It probably wasn't very long, but every minute felt like an eternity.

She hummed softly to herself to try and pass the time and keep her sanity as she waited in the darkness for Dipper to return. The darkness, the cold, the isolation of being trapped all alone was overwhelming and oppressive, quickly causing her mind to play tricks on her.

Not for the first time since she fell, she heard a barely audible whisper in her ear. "H…hello?" she whispered back, flinching at the sound, hoping that she was merely imagining things. But almost immediately after regaining consciousness at the bottom of the well, Mabel felt a presence down there with her, dark and foreboding. She felt like she was being watched, like she was the helpless prey being stalked by some mysterious predator.

"Go away," she pleaded to what she hoped was actually nothing but her mind playing tricks on her, but in Gravity Falls, the intangible sense that she wasn't alone could just as easily be the truth and not just her imagination. She closed her eyes, _Go away, go away, go away…_

She tried to flex her fingers, testing to make sure they still worked, but the arm that was pinned under the water was so numb she couldn't tell if she moved them or not but the attempt caused the pain to flare and circuit from her shoulder down her arm and into her upper back.. She cried out from the shock of the pain, frantically breathing in and out through her nose to try and will it away as warm tears left trails down her frozen cheeks.

"Hurry Dipper," she pleaded, her voice bouncing off the mouldy brick walls around her. She looked up, hoping to see him looking down at her but all she could see was the blue sky above slowly fade to grey as clouds began to roll in.

She released a startled gasp when she thought she felt something comb through her damp hair but she tried to convince herself that she was imagining things.

Something brushed against her thigh, something slimy and gross and she let out a yelp, trying to kick it away. Even though she was practically numb from the cold the sudden movement sent a shooting pain through her body that once again stole her breath away. She broke into sobs, overwhelmed with a powerful sense of fear and helplessness.

Whatever was touching her didn't go away, instead it seemed to slowly wrap around her thigh in a creepy caress that sent chills down her spine. She could hardly move to kick it away and there was nowhere for her to go to try and escape it so she tried to convince herself that it was nothing. Just a piece of garbage or something, maybe a piece of one of the rotted planks of wood that had collapsed under her weight, or a weed that might've fallen in with her and her imagination was just going into overdrive. She hoped it was nothing to worry about, that it wasn't some unknown creature that was alive or something horrible.

She forced herself to calm down and be positive, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to think about it, trying not to let what she hoped was her imagination get the better of her.

She resumed her humming, keeping it abstract and light until it slowly evolved into a familiar song that she started to sing quietly to herself. But she quickly stopped when the acoustics of the well gave her voice a strange, eerie quality, like there was a second voice singing along. And maybe there was…

"Wh…who's there?" she demanded, trying to sound braver than she felt.

A barely audible whisper echoed in response, sending a chill down her spine, but she couldn't understand what it was saying.

She whimpered, the arm that was draped over the plank of rotted wood pinning her to the wall gripped it tighter as her body tensed with paranoia.

"Sh…shut up!" she hissed desperately, "Y…you're not real!"

But the indistinguishable whisper continued, growing louder and louder. It was more than one voice, and they seemed to be building in intensity. She tried to convince herself that what she was really hearing was a draft from the wind above but then the water started to bubble as though it were boiling, even though the temperature was still freezing.

Panic gripped her tight, stealing her breath away as the water bubbled and the whispers continued. In the faint light from above she could see something emerging from the dark murky water. It looked like two slimy hands reaching from the depths, and soon a head emerged with indistinguishable features covered in so much muck and slime that it only maintained a vaguely human shape.

She screamed, the sound piercing her ears as it bounced off the walls and the human-like _thing_ wrapped its hands around her neck.

"You're mind now, little girl!" it hissed, "There's no escape."

There was nothing Mabel could do to fight back while pinned and trapped, she was completely helpless as it tightened its grip around her neck until she could hardly breathe. It opened its eyes revealing hollow, empty sockets that glowed a faint red and its stare bore straight into her soul and the faint light in the well seemed to get swallowed up by the dark aura surrounding it.

She tried to wiggle out of its grip but her weak struggles against it were useless as it pulled her head forward and then slammed it against the wall. The back of her head exploded with pain upon impact, making her see stars. It tightened its grip on her neck, digging its nails into her flesh as it slammed the back of her head against the wall again and again.

Blood bubbled into her mouth and she swore she heard and felt her skull crack before her eyes closed and every sensation gave way to nothing.

Abruptly she opened her eyes with a gasp and everything was quiet. She looked around her dark surroundings. There was no sign of any slime creature, she no longer tasted blood. And while her head still throbbed, it was from hitting it when she fell, not the repeated assault of her head getting slammed into the wall.

 _It was a dream_ , she thought, both relieved and unnerved by it. At some point she must've passed out again and none of it was real. But it _felt_ real, the memory of it bringing phantom pain to her head and neck, she could remember the taste of her own blood so clearly. It was so incredibly vivid that she gasped for air, on the verge of hyperventilating from sheer panic and fear.

"H…hurry Dipper," she pleaded, glancing up at the ring of light above her.

Something brushed against her leg again, startling her making her flinch in panic.

"It's nothing," she said out loud, "Nothing to be afraid of…I…I'm going to be okay…D…Dipper will be back any time now and will get m…me out of here…"

Suddenly something wrapped around her ankle, it felt like a bony hand slick with mud and slime. She released a startled shriek before it gave a forcible yank, dragging her under, pulling her deeper and deeper into the murky depths.

* * *

It would really make my day if you guys would leave a review! Thanks! -LPA


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I had almost given up hope on this story but you guys are awesome! I'm so glad this is catching on! Thanks guys! - LPA

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Her lungs burned as she held her breath, trying to fight off the hands that grabbed her, trying to kick them away and wiggle out of their grip. There were hands everywhere, grabbing her, touching her, hurting her and she struggled and fought with all she had in sheer panic, knowing it was useless because there was nowhere she could go. She was running out of air, the pressure in her lungs was becoming too much to bear and still she was being dragged further and further down.

She reached up above her, desperately kicking at her unknown attackers to try and escape them and swim up to the surface of the filthy and frigid water. Her whole body hurt, her nerves screaming from pain but she still fought blindly until all at once they let go. Her lungs burned from the pressure and she couldn't hold her breath any longer, but she tried, she really tried with all she had as she kicked her legs trying to race her failing lungs that screamed for her to take a breath. But she was too far down, there was no way she'd reach the surface in time.

Despite her best efforts, the reflexive need to breathe kicked in and she opened her mouth and inhaled well water. It burned as it made her way into her lungs and she quickly stopped struggling, floating limply to the surface as her life force began to slip away.

 _You're mine, little girl, there's no escape._

She gasped, her head breaking the surface. She greedily gulped in air as she simultaneously wretched, violently throwing up the disgusting, stagnant well water. Her chest felt like it was on fire from all the pressure as she gasped and sputtered, drinking in the stale cool air, struggling to catch her breath as she threw up even more water. After a moment she became more aware of her dark surroundings and was shocked to realize that she was still stuck, still wedged tightly under the plank of wood that had given way under her feet when she fell in.

 _Wait, that didn't happen?_ She thought, breathless and completely baffled, _That wasn't real?_

She was truly confused, but it felt real. She could still feel the sensation of hands grabbing at her, her lungs still burned and she could still taste the water. Had she dreamt the whole thing? Was she going crazy?

Her stomach lurched and she threw up more well water. She still strongly felt all the symptoms of nearly drowning, so it _must've_ happened, but that was impossible considering she was still stuck. Her confusion gave way to more panic and she glanced up at the circle of light above her, desperately hoping to see Dipper. Hoping to see that he was back and that she would soon be free of this horrible place.

 _There's no escape, little girl._

The whisper in her ear startled her and she was overwhelmed with a sense of dread and helplessness.

 _No escape now, you're mine._

It was like the voice was coming from someone right next to her but she didn't dare look. She could _feel_ the dark presence, she didn't need to see it. She closed her eyes, trying to will the presence away. A part of her still held onto the hope that her mind was playing tricks on her, but she had very little doubt now that she wasn't alone, and that whatever was down there with her in the dark, cold well had nothing but ill intent.

There were other whispers, other voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were coming from all around, the sound reverberating against the walls, paralyzing her with fear, and there was nothing she could do to escape it, making the one voice she could understand right, there was no escape. She was going to die down here and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her near drowning, whether real or imagined, exhausted her and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness while hypothermia and pain threatened to get the better of her. But she fought it, terrified of what would happen if she drifted off again. She prayed that the presence, the whispers, and the strange sensation of drowning that still burned at her lungs was all in her head, but this was Gravity Falls, she _knew_ that the paranormal was real, and that this place was a hot spot for such activity. But she wasn't the expert, she didn't know what to do and even if she did know, in her condition and trapped state, she was completely helpless against it, whatever _it_ was.

She felt fingers brush through her hair, and a hand down below the surface of the water grasp at her waist, sending a chill down her spine that shook her to her very core.

"G…go away!" she gasped, her voice a pleading whimper that shook from the fear and the cold.

All she got in response was the sound of hollow laughter in her ears, as the whispered voice said quite clearly, "Shhh...There's no escape, little girl. You belong to me now."

::::::

It took far too long for Dipper's liking to return to the well. He rushed over to the edge and looked down, shining his flashlight into the darkness. "Mabel!" he called, "I'm back, we're going to get you out of there!"

There was no answer. He could still see her head just above the water, but she wasn't moving. "Mabel!" he called again.

"It's okay," Wendy told him,"we're getting her out of there, she'll be fine."

She was already strapped into the safety harness and attaching it to the rope she grabbed and Soos was anchoring it to the golf cart.

"Wait, let me go down there," Dipper said, "I should be the one to get her."

Wendy put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I got this, trust me."

"You ready Wendy?" Soos asked.

She nodded, looking to Dipper who silently agreed that it was best if Wendy got her. Dipper might've been the lightest of the group, but Wendy was stronger. He wasn't sure if he could get her unstuck, and he doubted that he would be able to carry her.

"Mabel, can you hear us?" Wendy called down into the well, "I'm coming down. We're getting you out of there." There was still no response and Wendy's heart fluttered with worry. She could barely see her friend down there in the faint light that reached her from above, and the fact that she wasn't answering wasn't a good sign. _Don't make me a liar, Mabel, you need to be okay,_ Wendy thought, _I promised Dipper you'll be fine, so you'd better be okay._

She climbed over the edge and Soos slowly lowered the rope as she rappelled down the brick walls of the well. Wendy was no stranger to mountain climbing, she was a little rusty but she'd done it before so she made her way down with ease. She also had no problem with small spaces or the dark, but as she got lower and lower she felt more and more anxious. She had felt confident that she'd be able to help rescue Mabel, but by the time she was dangling just above the water the uneasiness was overwhelming and relentless.

It was so cold, musty and dark down here, and Wendy calculated that Mabel had been down here a little over an hour. In the darkness she could barely see Mabel so she called up for Dipper to shine down his light.

"Can you see her? Is she okay?" he called back, shining the flashlight down.

"I can see now," Wendy replied, intentionally avoiding his other question, "Thanks." She focused her attention on Mabel who had her eyes closed, her head tilted limply to the side. In the faint light she looked so pale, like a ghost.

"Mabel," she said, nudging her friend, "Mabel, wake up." She shivered from sympathy when she felt Mabel's face, "Oh man, you're _freezing_ ," she exclaimed, her skin was like _ice_ , "Come on girl, wake up!"

Mabel didn't respond so Wendy placed her fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. She found one, much to Wendy's relief, but it was slow and weak, "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here," Wendy promised, looking at the board that had her pinned. One end was pressed tight against the wall, and the other seemed to be pressing against her shoulder, jamming her shoulder between the board and the wall. Wendy hissed as she thought about how much that must've hurt, but it was a mixed blessing. The way it was pinning her also kept her head above water, saving her life.

Wendy grabbed the board and tried to pull it off her, but it was jammed tightly. She reached into her belt to grab her axe, but then hesitated. It was the only thing keeping Mabel from drowning. She had to be careful when freeing her that in her unconscious state she won't slip under the water.

Wendy shivered again, and swallowed hard, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched, making her feel uneasy and in a hurry to get out. "Please Mabel," she said, "wake up. It would be so much easier for both of us if you woke up now…"

With a groan Mabel slowly stirred, Wendy gently placed her hand on the side of the girl's head to help coax her awake but Mabel flinched at her touch and her eyes snapped open and she cried out in blind panic, "Don't touch me, _p…p…please_ , l…leave me alone!"

"Whoa, whoa, Mabel, take it easy," Wendy exclaimed, "It's me!"

"Wendy?" Mabel gasped hoarsely, her eyes wide as she seemed to try and decide if the redhead was real. Mabel burst into tears, "Wendy!" she sobbed, "P…please g…get m…me out of h…here!" She was shivering violently, on the verge of hyperventilating as she sobbed desperately, gulping in air frantically, "P…please!"

"Shh," Wendy soothed, "Calm down, it's okay, it's okay, we're going to get you out of here."

"Mabel!" Dipper called from above, "Mabel hang on! It's going to be okay!"

Mabel glanced up and sobbed even harder, and Wendy could see equal parts terror and relief, "D…Dipp….pper?"

"It's me, I'm here!" Dipper called back, "Soos is here too! We're all getting you out!"

"P…please h…hurry, I…I c…can't take it anymore, I c…can't handle being d…down here any l…longer!"

"Let's get you free, okay?" Wendy asked, holding up her axe, "You're wedged in here pretty tight, but I'm going to try and take care of that. Can you move?"

"I'm n…not s…sure," Mabel replied quietly. She flexed the fingers of the hand draped over the board but in the frigid cold, it hurt to do so. She whimpered, sobbing helplessly, "I c...can't…"

"It's all right," Wendy replied, "I got you." She started to try and chop at the wood but stopped immediately when Mabel screamed in pure agony, startling everyone. "What's wrong?"

"I…it…h...hurts!" she cried, hissing with pain.

"What?" Wendy asked, as she did so she looked closer at the side of the wood pressing against Mabel's shoulder. It was hard to see in the dark, so Wendy gently probed at her shoulder and the wood as Mabel gasped and whimpered in agony, her frozen body tensing. Wendy swallowed hard, releasing a gasp before turning back to Mabel, "I…I'm so sorry Mabel, I can't…I don't know what to do…"

"Wh…what is it?" Mabel whimpered.

"The plank it…I thought it was just pressing against your shoulder but I was wrong, it's digging into your shoulder in such a way that…I'm afraid of what kind of damage I might do if I try and cut it…"

"I d…don't c…care," Mabel cried, "j…just get m…me out!"

"I can't, we need to call in professional help," Wendy explained, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid if I try and cut you loose that you'll lose the use of your arm, or worse! This is way beyond my capabilities."

"P…please, g…get me out of h…here!" Mabel begged, "C…cut m…my arm off…if you…ha…have to, j…just g…get me…out of here!"

Wendy forced herself to ignore her friend's frantic pleas, she understood the desperation behind them. Even after just a few minutes the oppressive uneasiness down here was overwhelming, the dark and the cold filling her with dread. She couldn't fathom how hard it must be for Mabel to be stuck down here for so long, "I'm so sorry, I have to go get help and we have to hurry," she said, taking off her hat and placing it on Mabel's head, "I know it's not much for warmth but hopefully it will help. I'll be back as soon as I can, I swear."

"W…wait!" Mabel cried, "D…don't leave m…me!"

"I'm sorry," Wendy replied with genuine regret, the guilt weighing down heavily on her, "Soos! Pull me up!"

"B…but Wendy!" Mabel wheezed.

"I won't be gone long, I promise, and Dipper will be right above you, we're not leaving you alone, but if we're to get you out of here, I have to get outside help, okay?" Wendy said as Soos pulled her up.

"N…no!" Mabel begged, "P…please d…don't g…go! Don't l…leave me h…here w…with h… _him_!"

Mabel flinched with a whimper when she heard the whispered voice in her ear.

 _No escape, little girl. They all abandoned you. You belong to me now._

 _No escape._

* * *

Thanks for making it this far, you're the best! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it always makes my day so much brighter! - LPA


End file.
